


A Not-So-Secret Workplace Romance

by glossy_stars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cross-Post, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossy_stars/pseuds/glossy_stars
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon work at the same office and are desperately trying to hide the fact that they’re dating, which wouldn’t be a problem, except the entire office already knowsorOffice AU where SoonHoon are oblivious to how obvious their relationship is
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	A Not-So-Secret Workplace Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Like my previous work, I wrote this on impulse after a college entrance exam (I’m noticing a pattern here with my oneshots) 
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy the freeform fluff~

When did it start? Was it a few months ago? Right. February.

Jeonghan was the first to find out, of course, as nothing gets past everyone’s favorite section head.

It was on Valentine’s day, and Jeonghan and Jihoon were the only ones left at the office, working overtime. The elder left a bit earlier, and ran into Soonyoung waiting by the lobby, flowers in hand.

He said nothing at the time, but flashed a coy smirk at his dongsaeng, patting his shoulder before leaving the building.

In the following weeks, more hints kept popping up.

Seokmin, usually the earliest to arrive at the office, noticed that Jihoon’s car had arrived at the parking lot at around the same as him, so he considered waiting up for his hyung. At least, that was before Soonyoung emerged out of the passenger’s seat. It wouldn’t be _that_ much of a weird occurrence, coworkers carpool all the time, except for the fact that Jihoon purposefully sat waiting in his car for about 5 minutes after Soonyoung left to exit, lest anyone catch them entering the office at the same time.

It wasn’t long after Hansol walked in on Soonyoung’s arms hooked around Jihoon’s waist in the break room, Jihoon hilariously shoving Soonyoung off of him before bolting out the door, that word began to travel fast.

Seungkwan _swears_ he caught the two at a cafe nearby outside of work hours, presumably on a coffee date, but he simply smiled to himself before spamming their workplace group chat with the latest gossip.

Chan, a newly hired intern at the company, caught on quickly as well.

“Do you think they know that we know?”, he asks his supervisor, Jeon Wonwoo, on a slow work day, head peeping up from the top of their desk dividers

“Know what?”, the latter quirks is eyebrow, eyes never leaving his computer screen

“That they’re... a _thing_?”, nodding his head towards the said couple from across the room, who happen to be making idle chit-chat by the water dispenser, seemingly in their own world

“Are you two talking about the lovebirds over there?”

A taller, boyish, man appears seemingly out of nowhere, leaning on the frame of their cubicles, the two having a conversation jump at the surprise

“Ah, Mingyu-hyung, it’s just you—“

“Anyways, I’m pretty sure those two are completely oblivious. Dense as rocks, I’m tellin’ ya. I swear Soonyoung-hyung can never take his eyes off of Jihoon-hyung. I’d be more surprised if they _aren’t_ dating.”

The youngest of the three hums in response, “Hm... don’t you think we should tell them how obvious they are? Everyone already knows—“

“No!!!”

Yet another head pops up from the cubicle across from Chan’s, “I hope you don’t mind, I was eavesdropping, but don’t tell them just yet! It’s fun seeing them pretend they’re not dating.”, says Jun, whispering rather quickly

“That’s true!”, adds another one of their coworkers who happened to be passing by, Hong Jisoo 

“Once, Cheol mentioned that the two of them would always claim to be busy whenever he‘d ask them out for drinks. They always come up with some excuse each time.”

The crowd of coworkers grow, huddling around one cubicle, but soon dissipate after the boss yells out a “Get back to work everyone!!” and everyone is forced to retreat back to their respective desks.

—

Things don’t get any less boring in the workplace from that point on.

Company dinners are especially interesting for all who attend. Everyone pretends not to notice how Soonyoung would never fail to save Jihoon a seat beside him, and everyone turns a blind eye to Jihoon subtly adjusting his sitting position to be able to hold the other’s hand under the table. Everyone also chooses to turn a blind eye to the fact that they always leave the restaurant together.

Nobody questions when Soonyoung brings Jihoon his morning coffee, or when Jihoon always has some snacks he’s willing to share with the other, but not with anyone else (Mingyu made the mistake of asking for some one time and was only met with a death glare) 

Even on their first year anniversary (the date of which Seungcheol had figured out on his own after sneaking a look at the calendar on Jihoon’s desk, the date having been marked with an obnoxiously red heart), not one person batted an eye at Soonyoung sneaking in some flowers or Jihoon making a poor attempt at concealing a takeout box from Soonyoung’s favorite restaurant for lunch. It was also one of the few days they left work together. 

It’s only about a year and a half since the two becoming an item had become obvious that the two decided to reveal their relationship status to the entire office. This followed an incident where Soonyoung had brought his pet dog to work, and to his surprise (but not anyone else’s) the first person his dog runs up to is none other than Lee Jihoon. The pair’s ears turn a bright shade of red, their coworkers attempting to stifle their giggles and lack of shock. The two make up various excuses; Jihoon saying he might’ve eaten beef for lunch, stating that it must’ve been the reason for the canine jumping up on him, wagging his tail enthusiastically. Soonyoung claimed that the dog must’ve mistaken Jihoon for a kitten, and it was simply an instinct to pounce (earning him a half-hearted glare from his partner, and the rest of the office erupting into laughter). 

Thankfully for the couple, none of their peers question them further, nor do they bring up the event to them again. At least, not until the two call for a dinner with their closest coworkers, saying that it’s their treat. Everyone agrees to attend, partially for the free food, but mostly because they know it’d have to be related to their “secret” relationship.

It’s towards the end of the dinner, just before the drinks start rolling in, where Soonyoung stands up, clinking his glass to get the table’s attention. Jihoon gets up shortly after, resting a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder, giving a small nod as a signal for him to start.

“Hey guys, we know you all must be wondering why we called you here so suddenly…”, he gives a cautious look to his friends, all listening intently

“…well, I— _we_ want to tell you all something.” 

He grasps the hand from his shoulder, interlacing their fingers together, hanging firmly between them. The smaller of the two takes a deep breath, letting out in one long exhale, “Wejustwantedtotellyouguyswe’redating” 

Mingyu suppresses a giggle, earning him an elbow to the rib from Minghao, sitting beside him. 

Seungkwan leans forward playfully, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, head slightly tilting to its side. “May you repeat that please, hyung? We didn’t catch that.”

The two gulp, the taller speaking up, “We’re dating.”

There’s a brief moment of complete silence, before the table erupts into howls and cheers. The two standing look to their friends in absolute shock, frozen in place. Chan and Seokmin high-five, Jun pumps his fist in the air in amusement, and the table is in chaos for a few fleeting moments. Once they had all calmed down, Jeonghan spoke up. “We all knew.”

The pair’s mouths hang open in shock, “Since when???”

Seokmin raises a hand, “I’ve known since last May.”

“I’ve known since that Christmas Party where you both disappeared before midnight.”

“I’ve known since the break room incident.”

Everyone at the table shares their own stories and experiences about finding out about the two.

“So you all mean to say that we didn’t have to hide it all this time?”

They all look to one another, and answer in unison, “Yes.”

Seungcheol decides to speak up, “You both don’t have to go sneaking around us anymore, just don’t go overboard with the PDA in front of us, alright?”

They all burst into laughter, Chan stands up and proposes a toast, “To the couple!!”

“To the couple!!”, after the drinks, the table quickly turns to chanting “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” 

When the two’s faces redden, both from the blushing and the alcohol in their systems, they look to each other fondly before letting their lips meet halfway. They all cheer once again, and everyone leaves the restaurant with smiles on their faces, with two hearts feeling especially full and warm despite the chilly weather. Two hearts that no longer have to hide their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short oneshot, this is actually cross-posted on twitter (you can find me at @starry_gloss)~ 
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
